Lost in Thirst and Light
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Isn't Always Dark, Luke is put in a deep depression. Only until his mate and lover is found and revived from his touch. But this Artemis is different. She has the same personality, but she's unstable as a vampyre. Now more bloodthirsty than ever, she can't even go into the sunlight. And her own power is turning against her. Who's really in control? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new sequel to Darkness Isn't Always Dark! I hope you guys like it!**

Luke

I lay on my bed, waiting for sunlight to end. I never sleep anymore, since I'm alone. I can hear Stark on the other side of my door, waiting for me to let him in. But I absolutely have no intention of doing so. All my association of him has brought me nothing but heartbreak and tragedy. It was because of his mate, Zoey. If only Artemis stayed by my side and never left with Aurox. She would be smiling by now, playing with her affinity.

"Luke, can I come in?" With anger, I stand up and walk to the door. I yell,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Stark sigh, but he did not leave.

"I'm not leaving until you come out. It's been two months, Luke. You can't stay cooped up in your room forever. You need to feed." I wrenched the door open and glared at him.

"How did you feel when you saw Zoey's soul shatter? Did you 'get over' it?"

"That's not the same thing. Zoey was still alive; Artemis is dead! You hear me, DEAD! She died on her own terms. She wouldn't want you to wallow in self-pity."

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE THAT FUCKING BITCH PRACTICALLY KILLED HER!" Just in the nick of time, Zoey appeared with Stevie Rae and Rephaim by her side. With a sheepish smile, she spoke.

"I thought you might need some help." That's when I lunged for her throat. A yell of surprise escaped from her lips. Smiling, I slammed her into the wall. I felt Stark's arms against me and I laughed. Zoey however didn't fight. Instead, she just let me abuse her. This only enraged me more. "Does this make you feel better, Luke?" In response, I punched her. I wanted a fair fight! Blood fell from her temple. Then all of a sudden, a brush of air lifted me off her and brought me back into my room. Then, Stark attacked me and tried to strangle me. I heard Zoey yell at Stark. "Stop it, Stark! He didn't mean it; he's only angry!"

"ANGRY DOESN'T FUCKING COVER IT, BITCH!" Stark punched me and whispered,

"Call her 'bitch' one more time." In defiance, I said it LOUD and CLEAR.

"BITCH. YOUR BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND GOT ARTEMIS KILLED! I HAD JUST GOTTEN HER BACK! WHY SHOULD ZOEY LIVE WHILE SHE IS DEAD?" Zoey threw Stark off me and spoke,

"Luke, I feel awful about losing Artemis. She was almost like my own _daughter_! I loved her that much. I wish that it had been me that went. She had just begun living her life with you. It was cruel and unfair. For that, I'm sorry."

"HIGH PRIESTESS!" Kramisha run in like a crazy woman. "Zoey, I just got one of my kooky prophecies again. Here it is!" Zoey grabs it. A confused expression clouds her face.

"Thank you, Kramisha, but it really doesn't help us." Tears fall down her face; a spiral of darkness then appears and wipes her tears. We all gasp. I look around for my lover. There's no one around. At least until we see Thanatos in front of us. She had a smile on her face.

"We found Artemis. She hasn't woken up yet but she's about to." Without another word, we followed her into the forbidden House of Night. Vampyres all around us glowered as we passed. I caught Dallas laughing to himself with Erin in his arms. Seeing them so close together made me sick. Finally, we made it to the room. To my intense surprise, Artemis lay on the table. She was breathing. In a desperate move, I lunged for my lover. However, I hit a portal. "Caution, young Luke. Artemis has placed a portal around herself, enabling her to be cut off from our world."

"Well, get her the hell out!"

"It's not so simple as that-" I cut her off so quickly. I only took a few steps back and jumped in. Soon I was in the portal and her body was all mine. I whispered in her ear,

"Artemis, wake up." Then my mate's eyelids started to move. Finally, I saw her eyes…her red eyes.

Artemis

Have you ever woken up, feeling so hung over from a night of heavy drinking? Well, it feels like that now. A massive head ache forms in my head; I groan loudly.

"Artemis!" So my lips become busy from…Luke? My headache immediately disappears as I deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue in mine, then I feel his teeth. He starts to suck on my neck. An orgasmic feeling erupts from me. I want to moan so badly, but my mentor stands in front of me with an embarrassed expression. Damien also looks like he's about to kill me. But I don't care. I'm with my mate and that's all that matters. Luke helps me to my feet. Sunlight starts to peek out through the window. However, as soon as I touch the light, my skin burns.

"What the fuck!" Tears spring to my eyes and I hold in the pain. Luke tries to comfort me, but a bloodthirsty desire overcomes me. In fear of hurting him, I shove him away from my portal. I try to bite myself, but Thanatos stops me.

"It looks like you didn't resurrect from the dead with no side effects." Then I remember: I was dead. I remember seeing Neferet shoot me with some spell and seeing some bright light in my eyes. It was painful, but once I let go, I felt happy. "Artemis, where were you?" I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to know?

"I'm…really thirsty." The other went to go look for blood, but Luke approaches me slowly and offers his wrist to me. I give him a look. "You seriously want me to drink from you?" His determined face answers my question. I hesitantly take his wrist to my mouth and begin to suck. The same warm feeling occurs and I hear Luke moan so loudly. I would have kept going, but Zoey held my hand and pulled it towards her. I got the message. Enough is enough. But something's strange now. No matter how much I drink, the thirst doesn't disappear.

**So this is the sequel! I hope y'all like it! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating but I've been really busy, dealing and helping my friends through their drama. So I hope that you will appreciate this chapter and like it! Please read and review!**

Artemis

"_Blood is what you crave. This desire will never go away, no matter what they do. Drink the blood." A desire, beautiful, overcame me; Luke, rescue me._

I woke up with a start. I frantically searched for the blood, but I found none. All I saw was Luke passed out next to me. Smiling, I kissed him on the ear. To my surprise, I ended up on the bottom with his hands trapping my own. He grinned mischievously and growled playfully. My heart rate began to quicken. I have got to admit that Luke and I haven't consummated our love since my resurrection. And to be honest, the feeling was captivating and terrifying.

"What are you doing up?" I purred in response. Luke was playing with me now; all I wanted to do was make love with him. I was mildly annoyed. Why couldn't he understand that I was desperate for this? "Oh, do you like that?" I felt him kissing my neck and his hands going other places that shouldn't be mentioned.

"Bite me." He laughed at my serious face and obeyed. I felt the pleasure almost immediately. The feeling intensely traveled all through my body. My body felt like it was on fire and I wanted to consume in it NOW. Snarling, I bit him on the neck and sucked as well. He let go and moaned. I grinned and continued on, until I heard a gasp of pain. I let go and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since your return. But don't worry. I can be just as rough." I gasped in surprise and euphoria. It was gonna be a long night.

Luke

Gasping, I let go of Artemis and fell on the bed. Despite the fact that she hasn't had sex in over two months, she's still good in bed. I hear her breathing and gasping. Then I hear the familiar _whoosh_ of her dark tornadoes.

"Damn, they're getting big. I need to learn how to control them."

"Don't worry about it. You have plenty of time…" She turns and gives me a look. I mockingly smile. She stands up (and may I say that she wasn't wearing much) and looks for clothes in the drawer. Then I hear her gasp. "Babe, you okay?" Her ragged breathing scares me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little thirsty."

"What are you talking about? You just fed off of me for ten minutes."

"I know. It's just that that the thirst isn't going away." In frustration, she throws herself on the bed and groans. I start rolling my finger on her thigh and she moans. She sits up and kisses me with exalted passion. She's starting to remove my shirt when we hear someone knocking on the door. To my surprise, she growls in response. The door opens and Zoey stands in the door looking shocked. "Shit, I'm sorry, Zoey. I thought you were someone else." She leaps off of me and looks for a shirt and shorts.

"Oh, no. Don't stop on my account! I should have called instead." I answer,

"No, it's time we got up anyway. What time is it?"

"It's six. There's no light out, so Art can come on out. Time for class." She exits quickly.

"Get dressed! We can't be walking outside with only our undergarments on." She throws a shirt at my face. Laughing, I get dressed with her. I can still hear her pounding heart, begging for the precious liquid.

"Art, maybe you should drink something."

"No, I'm good. I just need to relax." She sighs loudly. After we finished getting dressed, we left the place and headed for our classes. Thankfully, all her classes happen to mine, so we can be together all day. As we walk through the halls, I can feel her heart beating for blood. I'm tempted to take her to the nurse's office and give her some blood, but I have a feeling that she would be angry for that. She hates it when I "take care" of her. "God, does the thirst ever go away?" With her miniskirt, I can see her tattoos slowly growing.

"Art, your tats are growing. Look at your legs!" She looks down and screams. Everyone in the hall turns and looks at us with questioning looks. I grab her and take her to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Why are they growing?" I shrugged. "Okay, I need to talk to Zoey, like pronto." Why was she taking this so far? She never used to freak out like this before.

"Artemis, calm down. Zoey's probably in class right now. Maybe-"

"Don't tell me shit about calming down, Luke. Just leave me alone!" She turned and walked away. I just stood there, looking at the ground and wondering what went wrong.

Artemis

As I walk through these deserted halls, I bite my tongue and seethe at myself for being so mean to Luke. He never did anything wrong. It's just the overwhelming sensation of my thirst and my tattoos…Why am I even alive now? It goes all against all the laws of this world. Why was Thanatos so supportive? It seems like she's the one who performed the procedure. I think that I'm just scared.

"Hey, sweet thing, haven't seen you in a while." I spin around and see my ex-beau, Dallas. He's pretty ripped in that black t-shirt. I can easily see all of his muscles and why I was originally attracted to him. "Oh, are you mute now? Come on! I'm sure you can do better that. Come on, Arty!" I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from lashing out on him. He really wasn't the person I wanted to speak; why was I so mean to Luke? I walked away from Dallas, but I felt an electrical spark in my fingers.

"Dallas, leave me alone. I'm not interested; just go hang out with Erin or something."

"Erin can't entertain me as much as you can." Shaking my head, I continue my path to Luke until I hear him say,

"I know why you're alive. It's an old technique Neferet used. That's only if you're interested." His footsteps leaving me echoed in my ears. I have the chance to learn the reason why I was resurrection. I turned around and said,

"WAIT!"

**There I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
